


For Scientific Purposes Only

by PixelatedCroww



Series: Senkuu being dense and Gen pinning the series. [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, FIRST KISS FICS ARE MY WEAKNESS, First Kiss, Late Night Chats, M/M, Mentions of Sex, beta read by myself this is how i die, but nothing explicit, idk how to tag, senkuu being ace af, the bois being awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedCroww/pseuds/PixelatedCroww
Summary: “Say Senkuu-chan?” Senkuu looked away from his telescope for a moment.“What is it mentalist?”“Have you ever kissed someone?” Senkuu laughed again, throwing Gen for a loop.“No, I haven’t. Why?” Ah, what Gen expected.“I’m just a curious cat is all!”“You want to kiss me, don’t you?”
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Senkuu being dense and Gen pinning the series. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639810
Comments: 5
Kudos: 222





	For Scientific Purposes Only

**Author's Note:**

> AN - HEY WHAT’S UP MY BEAUTIFUL SCIENCE FUCKERS? Dr. Stone and Sengen has been my life for the past like 4 months or whatever so it’s about god damn time I made a shitty fanfic about it lol. SO YAY. 
> 
> Last time I wrote fanfiction was when I was in high school which was 2 years ago, so I might be a bit rusty lol, so sorry if there’s any errors in there. If you notice them, please point them out and I’ll fix it up right away. 
> 
> But when I say that Sengen has taken over my life I freaking mean it, I’m already planning on making a Sengen ita bag, and a Gen cosplay for the big anime con I go to every summer this year. Send help omg. Either way enough of me rambling, onto the ficcccccccccccccccccc~

Gen sat on the edge of Senkuu’s bed inside his observatory, kicking his feet at nothing in particular on the ground. Senkuu, the scientist himself was engrossed in his newly received telescope, scribbling something down onto an animal skin paper on his lap.

All the work in the Science Kingdom was done for the day, and even though Gen should be sleeping in his own hut, he found himself coming to hang out with Senkuu in his observatory every night. Maybe it was because he felt some amount of ownership over the observatory? Gen was the one to head the construction of the building after all. Or maybe it was just because he wanted to spend more time with Senkuu? Probably the latter, Gen thought. Or maybe it was more like a 30 70 split, with wanting to spend more time with Senkuu taking up the majority?

Gen had figured out that he liked Senkuu when he had left on his mining trip with Magma and Chrome. Gen had found himself suddenly missing the leak-haired boy and worrying about whether he’d come home in one piece. Of course, it was Gen’s plan from the start to build Senkuu an observatory as soon as he found out he’d be gone for a while mining. The observatory was originally supposed to be just a thank you gift on behalf of him and the rest of the Kingdom of Science, but as he realized his feelings for the other boy, the gift grew to have another meaning entirely. 

Gen’s feelings for Senkuu didn’t come to much of a surprise to him, Gen guessed his feelings could have even started when he saw Senkuu’s date inscription on the tree. Something about being able to count accurately for upwards of 3700 years seemed admirable to Gen. The starting point of his feelings were hard to pinpoint exactly, for as smart as he was about other people’s feelings, Gen’s own feelings seemed to be a mystery to him. 

Self introspection is hard. 

If Senkuu had liked anyone he was sure he’d be able to pinpoint the moment he’d have fallen in love with them within the time it took for him to snap his fingers, but Gen wasn’t even sure if Senkuu was capable of loving someone considering how he acted.

Gen originally wanted to keep his feelings to Senkuu to himself for that reason alone, but when he stood with Senkuu after surprising him with the observatory, he couldn’t help himself. He put it as simply as he could, hoping that if Senkuu felt the same, he’d elaborate, but instead Gen just had to ruin the moment for the both of them by trying to defuse the situation by jokingly saying “But that’s pretty gross right?”. Maybe he didn’t want to hear Senkuu’s real answer and that’s why he interrupted himself?

Instead of being upset about everything, Gen decided to stay hopelessly optimistic and hope that they were both just being really awkward about it, and that just maybe, Senkuu liked him back. If they got into a relationship it would probably make a lot of stuff a lot more complicated though, not to mention how the rest of the villagers would react. To Gen, gender didn’t really matter, if he liked someone, he liked them, but he wasn’t sure how accepting the rest of the villagers would be of the idea of 2 men being together, regardless of the ideals of the old world. And what if Tsukasa and the Empire of Might found out if they were in a relationship!? That could make either one of them high quality blackmail bait. Gen shook his head; he didn’t want to think of either himself or Senkuu getting possibly kidnapped. 

“You alright mentalist?” Gen jumped from suddenly being pulled from his thoughts.

“Never been better Senkuu-chan!” Gen spoke back, his usual cocky demeaner automatically kicking in. Senkuu went right back to his telescope without a second thought. Come to think of it, what was Senkuu even doing? As a matter of fact, why hadn’t he asked what he was doing with his new telescope, he was with him just about every night after all, “What are you doing Senkuu-chan?” Gen asked.

“Trying to calculate how far the Earth has moved in relation to north star over the past 3700 years.” Oh, now he remembered why he didn’t ask Senkuu about what he was doing. How does he even figure that out anyways?

“Right…” Gen muttered pretending to understand, “Doesn’t doing big calculations like that get taxing on your mind after a while?”

“Not really.” Of course, it wouldn’t be hard for him, he probably has an IQ of like a billion after all. Maybe that illogical hairstyle was to hide the fact that his brain was like, 4 times larger than a normal human. Gen winced at the thought, that was a dumb thought.

“Don’t you ever wish you had a calculator for stuff like that?” Gen asked again. Senkuu paused.

“Sometimes. It would defiantly make stuff like this go by a lot faster, but mental math will have to do for now, making a calculator isn’t our top priority right now anyways.”

“Wouldn’t a calculator be more accurate then mental math though?” Gen immediately bit his tongue realizing that what he just said could have been seen an insult.

“Yes and no,” Oh thank god, Gen thought. He didn’t take it the wrong way. Gen felt dumb for not thinking before he spoke, especially to Senkuu! “Although it’s easy to make a mistake with mental math, it’s just as easy to accidently put in the wrong numbers into an equation with a calculator. Human error can happen with anything.” Gen fell back onto Senkuu’s bed in defeat.

“You make a good point Senkuu-chan.” Gen huffed. Senkuu finally took a second to unglue his eyes from the telescope and look at Gen.

“That’s just human nature, you of all people should know something like that Mr. Mentalist.” 

“You got me on that one Senkuu-chan, maybe I’m not fit to be a mentalist after all!” Gen joked. 

“Whether you are or aren’t, we need you in the Kingdom of Science, so don’t go beating yourself up too much.” Gen smiled at that.

“I was only joking Senkuu-chan.” He giggled a little bit but was still flattered at the kindness in Senkuu’s words. Senkuu scrunched his eyebrows together.

“I 10 billion percent knew that.” Senkuu said. Gen laughed again, trying his best to not seem insulting.

“You’re so dense Senkuu-chan, but you know… in a cute way.” Gen was satisfied when he saw Senkuu blush a bit by being called cute. His usual cocky grin fading for a moment of pure embarrassed and confusion.

“I’m not dense!” Senkuu spat back, seeming a just little too angry.

“Okay maybe dense isn’t the right word then, maybe ‘Socially Inept’?” Senkuu finally got his smirk back on his face as he responded.

“Social ineptitude is the last thing either of us should be worrying about mentalist, what really matters here is the cold hard facts of science. Someone’s social capacity doesn’t matter as long as they can understand the facts of science!” Ah, there he goes again. 

“You didn’t talk to too many people back in the old world, did you?” 

“No,” Senkuu stated very plainly, turning back to his telescope, sadly hiding Gen’s view of his adorable blushing face, “Why does it matter?”

“Well we’re social creature’s by nature, right? Loneliness can be a real detriment to one’s mental health.”

“Yes, but introverts don’t need as much social interaction as extroverted people do.”

“Ah, you’ve made another fantastic counter point Senkuu-chan!”

“Plus, I’m talking to you right now, aren’t I?” Gen could just feel Senkuu’s cocky smirk.

“What a great observation Senkuu-chan!” Senkuu laughed that time.

“Shut up mentalist,” Gen laughed too, “With word play like that you must have had girls falling over you in the old world huh?” Gen blinked at the question. It was certainly an unusual question for Senkuu to ask. Either way Gen answered, just happy to be speaking to Senkuu.

“Oh, there was just hundreds of them Senkuu-chan! I just couldn’t keep them off me!” 

“Knowing your ‘Shallowest man in the world’ stance you must have only picked out the prettiest ones to take home, right?” 

“10 billion percent.” Gen winked, even though Senkuu couldn’t see it. Gen was exaggerating after all, he didn’t really have hundreds of women on his in the old world, but he did have his few flings here and there. 

“How many women did you actual have sex with mentalist?” Blunt and unsexy, just like Senkuu, “I can’t imagine have hundreds of women falling heads over heels for anyone is even 1 millimetre of realistic.”

“Hmmmm,” Gen thought out loud, “I’ve made out with too many people too count, but the amount I’ve actually had sex with is probably… like 3 or 4?” 

“Hmph.” Senkuu sounded like he almost didn’t know how to respond.

“How come Senkuu-chan? Do you want some lessons on how-to pick-up people?” Gen gave his best sexy but bitchy laugh, which again, left Senkuu unfazed. Gosh he was so inconsistent! 

“Hardly!” Senkuu picked at his ear with his pinky out of habit, “I was just curious as to how much of a correlation there was to being a ‘Smooth talker’ and the amount of times a human got a chance to mate, and I have to say, your number is seriously low.”

“Hey! I was still young before I got petrified, I totally could have slept with more people if I hadn’t been turned to stone!”

“I bet you would’ve,” Gen stopped, was that an extremely subtle form of flirting?! “But the last thing the Kingdom of Science needs is a raise in population and a bunch of babies to take care of, so if you can keep your dick in your pants until we have a more sustainable village, that’d be great.” Gen laughed nervously at the sudden harshness.

“I wasn’t planning to.”

“Good.” Senkuu said plainly again, the room going silent after their last exchange. All this talk about Gen’s sex life got him wondering if Senkuu had ever had any kind of sexual experience. Knowing him, probably not, but it worth asking, Gen needed to gather some intel on his future husband after all. If he was going to ask, he should start small.

“Say Senkuu-chan?” Senkuu looked away from his telescope for a moment.

“What is it mentalist?”

“Have you ever kissed someone?” Senkuu laughed again, throwing Gen for a loop.

“No, I haven’t. Why?” Ah, what Gen expected.

“I’m just a curious cat is all!”

“You want to kiss me, don’t you?” Gen deadpanned. 

“I-I didn’t say that Senkuu-chan! I was seriously just curio-“

“I told you before Gen, I’m not dense,” Maybe he wasn’t that dense after all, “Do you really think your confession flew over my head?”

“I-I… I um… yes.” Senkuu laughed.

“Maybe you should really reconsider being a mentalist then, you 10 billion percent misjudged me.” 

“Well in my defense I count 2 times, 2 times alone tonight where you couldn’t tell I was joking, so you’re at least a little bit dense!”

“I thought you said I was ‘Socially Inept’ not ‘Dense’.” Gen was just about seething, why did he have to fall for a snarky asshole!? Was this what he was like to deal with? Gen pulled at his hair.

“If you knew I confessed to you then why didn’t you say anything about it!?” Senkuu paused, looking down at the floor thinking. If Gen wasn’t so damn mad, he’d probably say it was super cute.

“I… didn’t know what to say.” Ah, there was that social ineptitude.

“Of course, you didn’t.” Gen muttered, not loud enough for Senkuu to hear, “Do you have anything you want to say about it now?!” 

“N-No…” Senkuu muttered, finally realizing just now how he must have hurt Gen’s feelings by not acknowledging his confession. Gen laid back down onto Senkuu’s bed, rolling onto his side so his back was facing the science. Even with Senkuu’s ‘Socially Ineptitude’, he could at least tell that that body language said, ‘Don’t talk to me’.

Senkuu bit his lip, suddenly feeling a bad for the mentalist, trying his best to imagine what he must be feeling in the moment. He should apologize, he wasn’t sure how he felt for the mentalist, but he at least knew he didn’t want to lose him as a friend. Blatantly ignoring Gen’s ‘Don’t talk to me’ body language, he come and sat on the edge of the bed next to the mentalist. God he really was seriously socially inept, he didn’t know what to say or where to start! Oh well, might as well at least something, right? He just hoped he didn’t make it 10 billion percent worse.

“D-Do you still… wanna kiss?” Gen rolled onto his back to look to Senkuu, his little caterpillar eyebrows scrunched hard in anger.

“Yes!” Gen pouted, “But why would you wanna kiss me, for all I know your science-sexual or something!” Senkuu look befuddled at the statement but decided to ignore it.

“For scientific purposes only.” 

“What the hell does that mean!?” Gen demanded.

“I would like to kiss someone to document the process, and to gain a deeper understanding of human mating practices,” Gen couldn’t help but laugh. Senkuu’s unintentional hilarity suddenly wiped away any anger he had for him. Plus, he said he wanted to kiss! Gen felt like a blushing elementary school girl right now! “What!” Senkuu asked, at Gen’s sudden laughing.

“Nothing!” Gen squeaked, sitting up, “You’re just really adorable sometimes.”

“I am 10 billion percent not adorable!” Senkuu scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, “Plus, if I was going to kiss someone, I’d rather it be with someone I trust.” Gen’s heart skipped a beat.

“Really? It doesn’t even matter that I’m a guy?”

“Why would your sex matter if we’re doing this for scientific purposes only?” Gen laughed again.

“Oh, just shut up and kiss me Senkuu!” Senkuu’s eye darted from side to side, Gen wanted him to kiss him?! Senkuu had never kissed anyone before, how is even supposed to start? Does he have to say something specific first or do some weird mating dance he didn’t know-!

Senkuu’s thoughts were interrupted by Gen laughing, watching with half lidded eyes as Senkuu’s face turned a bright red.

“Just close your eyes Senkuu, I’ll do it.” 

Senkuu did as he was told, closing his eyes as he counted the laborious seconds in his head. Gen began to inch his face forward, almost unsure if all of this was really happening right now. Maybe he shouldn’t? Maybe it was too soon? Gen’s breath hitched when he felt Senkuu grab his hand, with his eyes still glued shut like he’d die if he opened them. Now or never, Gen guessed.

Tilting his head ever so slightly to the side, Gen finally touched his lips against Senkuu’s, enjoying if just for a moment, how his chapped but still somehow soft lips felt against his. And just as soon as it began, they pulled away, Senkuu’s hand still wrapped tightly around Gen’s. 

Senkuu finally allowed himself to open his eyes again, suddenly becoming aware of just how hot his cheeks had gotten, and he only noticed them getting hotter as he spotted Gen approximately only 7 centimeters from his face. After a short moment of comfortable silence, Gen spoke.

“What did you think Senkuu-chan?” Gen spoke in barely a whisper, Senkuu felt his heart do a flip.

“I-I uhhh… I learned a lot about why humans kiss.” Gen giggled.

“Oh my god can you just say you liked it?” Senkuu sighed.

“Fine… I uhhh… like it,” Gen smiled, “I’m umm, still not sure what to say about your confession… though.”

“You’ll figure it out eventually, you idiot.”

“I’m not an idiot!”

“Okay fine you’re not an idiot!” Gen laughed, “But can I at least call you cute?” Senkuu looked away blushing.

“Only if I can kiss you again!” He squeaked out as fast as he could, “But for scientific purposes only!”

“Alright Senkuu, you have a deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> AN – Wow, I’m actually really surprised I managed to get all this done in just one night. I thought this was going to be one of those fics that I started and then never finished and you know, let it rot on my hard drive. You know the deal.
> 
> Either way sorry if the bois seemed a little OOC, this is my first time writing them. Hopefully I’ll get better if I write them again. Also, I’m not sure if anyone else thinks this, but I’m like 10 billion percent sure Senkuu is autistic. Being autistic myself I see a lot of that in him, but chances are I’m probably reaching hardcore lol. That why in the fic Senkuu can’t tell when Gen is joking and stuff. I have a lot of issues with that myself…
> 
> I have also seen a lot of people write Senkuu as Asexual as well, which I think fits his character too. Again, being Asexual myself, I can see that in him too. But I’d imagine he’d at least enjoy kissing and maybe cuddling lol? Every ace person is different after all, some aces are more okay with sexual things and some aren’t okay with anything after all.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this fic though. It’s like almost 3am right now and I’m sick and gotta work tomorrow, so this bois gotta get to bed. So ttyl yall. Here’s to Stone Wars coming like hopefully this Spring PLZ!!
> 
> Bye!


End file.
